


Overstimulation

by sodacock (sodapop27)



Series: Sodapop's Bottom Mondo Collection [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Bottom Owada Mondo, Bottom bitch Mondo, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Top Ishimaru Kiyotaka, horny mondo rights 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapop27/pseuds/sodacock
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru always puts his 110% effort into everything. And I do mean everything.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Sodapop's Bottom Mondo Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936465
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	Overstimulation

**Author's Note:**

> i PROMISE ill write your requests on the nsfw requests, i just got inspiration and had to write this before i lose motivation

"Are you sensitive there?" Kiyotaka asked. What an asshole. Of course Mondo was, dipshit.

Unfortunately, Mondo Owada could not voice his frustration because Kiyotaka Ishimaru's finger lightly traced the rim of Mondo's hole, and that made Mondo let out a shuddering groan. Mondo could practically _hear_ the little punk smirking from above Mondo. God, Kiyotaka was good at this. Mondo already got off enough from Kiyotaka doing the most mundane shit with his hands, but feeling Kiyotaka's callouses on his hole? It felt incredible.

If you had told Mondo, the leader of the most terrifying and powerful gang in Japan, that he was going to end up sprawled over some hall monitor's lap, quivering from that hall monitor's touches to his asshole, he'd probably beat the shit out of you. But here he was. Completely submitting to the Ultimate Moral Compass that should _not_ be this fucking good at pleasuring Mondo. Mondo let out another moan when Kiyotaka's hand caressed one of his asscheeks.

Mondo could tell Kiyotaka was absolutely in love with his ass (who wasn't?) because he was _always_ groping and squeezing and stroking it when nobody was around. Kiyotaka was a "certified horny bastard" (as coined by Miu), and damn if Mondo didn't enjoy it, because Kiyotaka was amazing in bed. Turned out the pipsqueak hall monitor was a total "power top" (also coined by Miu). Kiyotaka had a huge fucking cock and he was not afraid to use it.

"Y-Yes!" Mondo whined, he fucking _whined._ Kiyotaka's fingers brushed against his hole again and that made Mondo's legs kick out in a jolt of ecstasy. "O-Oh _god-"_

"Do you like that?"

Mondo nodded furiously, tears pooling in his eyes at the feeling of his asshole teased. What a pretentious little shit, asking him that! This felt way too good to care, though, so Mondo just kept moaning like a little bitch. Suddenly, Kiyotaka's pointer finger, that glorious long finger, entered his ass and Mondo cried out. Mondo whimpered like a dog in heat when Kiyotaka's finger hooked around his entrance.

 _"T-Taka..."_ Mondo whined, completely submitting to the puny hall monitor. "That feels so fucking good..."

Suddenly, Kiyotaka's finger pulled out and Mondo's ass was smacked hard. Mondo yelped in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"What did I tell you about language?" Kiyotaka growled. Fuck, that went straight to Mondo's dick.

"S-Sorry..

"Sorry won't cut it." Kiyotaka snarled, and Mondo whimpered again. When Kiyotaka got all angry like that it was fucking _amazing._ Mondo already liked it enough when Kiyotaka yelled at him or someone else for breaking the rules (one time, Kiyotaka had yelled at Mondo for five minutes straight and Mondo had to focus all his willpower into not cumming right then and there), but when Kiyotaka spoke down to Mondo with that level of contempt it felt incredible. "I'm going to have to punish you."

Mondo nodded weakly. "Y-Yes, sir."

Another thing Taka wanted to try out. Being referred to as _sir_ while getting it down. Mondo thought it would be weird, but the fact that it contributed to "submitting to someone of higher authority" sounded awesome. Taka hummed contentedly at Mondo's consent and massaged Mondo's red asscheeks lovingly before saying, "I am going to spank you for, hmm, let's say thirty times. You are to count for every spank. If you mess up, we will start over. Do you understand?"

 _Thirty?_ Mondo gulped, and said with the same invocation as last time, "Yes, sir. I understand."

"Good." Kiyotaka said. He brought down the first slap to Mondo's ass.

"One!" Mondo cried out. His ass burned from Kiyotaka's forceful smack.

Kiyotaka's finger suddenly entered his hole, slowly tracing the rim again, and pulled back out. Was he going to do that every time-

"Two!" Mondo yelped when Kiyotaka suddenly spanked him again. His suspicions were confirmed when Kiyotaka fingered him again, this time shoving his finger in all the way in. Mondo's hole twitched incessantly against the base Kiyotaka's finger. Tears steadily dripped down his eyes, ruining his mascara, all from the indescribable pleasure flooding Mondo's entire body. God, Kiyotaka was amazing at this-

 _Smack!_ "Th-Three!"

 _Smack!_ "Four!"

 _Smack!_ "Five!"

 _Smack!_ "Six!"

After the sixth slap, Kiyotaka inserted _two_ fingers inside of Mondo's ass, causing Mondo to scream out loud in ecstasy. His ass felt like it was burning, and drool ran down Mondo's chin. He bucked his ass back against Kiyotaka's fingers, and the little shit _removed_ them. Mondo's hole twitched and opened desperately. "T-Taka! Please! Please put them back in, I need it- please! Oh god! Please finger me again!"

Kiyotaka then slapped Mondo's ass with as much force as he could, causing Mondo to yell out again. He still wouldn't fucking put his fingers back inside. "I _told_ you to call me 'sir', Mondo. Is it that hard for you to follow simple instructions? We won't count that one as punishment for breaking the rules again."

"I-I'm sorry, sir, I won't do it again!" Mondo pleaded.

"Will you?" Kiyotaka questioned.

"I-I promise, sir!"

"Good. I'm getting ever closer to putting you in line."

Mondo wanted to respond again, but then Kiyotaka spanked him again and Mondo cried out, "Seven!"

 _Smack!_ "Eight!"

 _Smack!_ "N-Nine!"

 _Smack!_ "T-Ten!"

 _Smack!_ "E-Eleven!"

 _Smack!_ "Twelve!"

 _Smack!_ "Th-Thirteen!"

"I wonder if I'll make you orgasm from spanking you or fingering you?" Kiyotaka mused nonchalantly, like he was betting on racehorses. Truth be told, Mondo was now a whimpering and quivering mess, precum steadily dripping from his dick. His face was red and he let out choked sobs. Tears ran down from Mondo's eyes. His mascara must be a mess by now, goddamnit. Mondo's tongue lolled out from his mouth.

 _Smack!_ "F-Fourteen!" At the fourteenth slap, the number of Kiyotaka's fingers inside Mondo's ass increased to three, swirling and stretching Mondo's hole like he was mixing batter for a cake. Mondo was letting out small cries and moans at this point, Mondo's mind turning into a puddle. God, this felt amazing. Kiyotaka was incredible at bringing Mondo, a massive, muscular hunk of a man, to submission. Mondo completely submitted to this 5"9' hall monitor, and both of them loved it.

 _Smack!_ "F-Fifteen!"

 _Smack!_ "S-S-Sixteen!"

 _Smack!_ "Seventeen- oh, god!"

 _Smack!_ "Holy sh- crap! E-Eighteen!"

"My, my, you really are enjoying this, aren't you?" Kiyotaka said snidely, squeezing Mondo's ass with hands. "Are you enjoying how much I'm absolutely _dominating_ you? Hmm?"

"Y-Yes, I a-am, sir!" Mondo mewled, his throbbing erection grinding against Kiyotaka's thighs.

Kiyotaka chuckled and added a fourth finger. Mondo yelled in pure ecstasy. It was a wonder he hadn't came yet. Kiyotaka seemed to have noticed, and once again lovingly rubbed his hands over Mondo's ass, kneading and squeezing the soft flesh with his fingers. "Listen here, Mondo. I have a proposal. If you have not came by the time I have finished spanking you, I will give you a reward. Can you do that for me?"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Mondo nodded hastily. He desperately wanted that reward, even if he had no idea what it was.

Without waiting for Mondo to speak any more, Kiyotaka spanked Mondo once more. Mondo screamed, _"Nineteen!"_

_Smack! "Twenty!"_

_Smack! "T-Twenty-one!"_

_Smack! "Twenty-three!"_

_Smack! "T-TWENTY-FOUR!"_

_Smack! "TWENTY-FIVE!"_

Mondo moaned and gasped, legs kicking out with each spank. His ass must have been the same color of Kiyotaka's eyes at this point. Mondo's body felt like it was fucking melting, the spanks and the fingering combining to set his senses on fire. At this point Kiyotaka was practically fisting Mondo. All five of his fingers stretched and prodded inside of Mondo's ass and it was sending electric sparks up his spine. Mondo was trying his damn hardest not to cum but it was getting increasingly harder.

Five more. Five more, and then Mondo could get his reward.

_Smack! "TWENTY-SIX!"_

_Smack! "TWENTY-SEVEN! OH, GOD!"_

_Smack! "TWENTY-EIGHT!"_

_Smack! "TWENTY-E- TWENTY-NINE!"_

Kiyotaka gave the thirtieth spank everything he had, delivering one of the most forceful smacks Mondo had ever gotten. Mondo screamed at the top of his lungs, _**"THIRTY!"**_

Kiyotaka withdrew his finger, and shuffled around, placing his hands on Mondo's ass and spreading his cheeks. "You did so, so good, Mondo. Are you ready for your reward?"

"P-Please!" Mondo begged.

Mondo had no idea what Kiyotaka was planning. He was about to say, "Are you gonna r-" and then Kiyotaka's tongue entered his hole. Mondo _howled_ and buried his face in the sheets, grasping the fabrics in his hands as Kiyotaka licked over his asshole. Fuck, that felt absolutely _amazing_. Kiyotaka grabbed Mondo's ass, squeezing it in his hands, and hungrily attacked Mondo's entrance with his tongue. Mondo yelled, his voice muffled by the sheets.

Mondo, wanting even more, grabbed the back of Kiyotaka's head and shoved Kiyotaka's face as far as he could into his ass, grinding his ass against Kiyotaka's face slowly. Kiyotaka went even faster at Mondo's hole. He lapped at Mondo's asshole and fuck, it was incredible. Mondo moaned and screamed hard at the sensations overloading his hole. Kiyotaka's tongue reached so far inside that it touched Mondo's prostate, and when Kiyotaka started tapping it like a woodpecker at a goddamn tree-

Mondo came, and he came _hard._ He came harder than he'd ever came before. Mondo swore he blacked out for a couple moments, his mind becoming pure ecstasy that all he could focus on was the tongue in his ass. Mondo's legs quivered like tuning forks. He limply collapsed into the bed, Kiyotaka still licking his hole for a couple seconds before prying his face out of Mondo's ass. Kiyotaka walked around the room doing god-knows-what while Mondo shook in the afterglow of his orgasm.

The rough feeling of a handtowel suddenly reached his dick, swiping all of the cum off of it and the sheets beneath it. Once Kiyotaka was done with that Mondo felt hands on his back, rubbing and loosening the muscles that had tightened during their session. Mondo hissed as cold cream hit his ass but Kiyotaka tenderly massaged the cheeks, lathering them up in the cream. Kiyotaka let it settle and then sat down by Mondo's head, pulling it into his lap. A hand made its way through Mondo's hair.

"I'm sorry I hurt you so much..." Kiyotaka said from above him.

"'S'okay," Mondo murmured, closing his eyes. Kiyotaka's lap was extremely comfortable. "Loved it..."

Kiyotaka sighed and then hummed relaxedly. "Are you going to take a nap, dear?"

"Yeah..." Mondo said sleepily. "Love ya, Taka..."

"I love you too, darling."


End file.
